The Young Mage Assassin
by LightningLeo92
Summary: Leon, a young assassin who has been transported to another world to help them with a bad problem, the Templers made a deal with the demon of Zeref to send monsters from fiore, so Leon has to go and stop Zeref and the Templers from taking over both worlds. will he survive from the battles from fiore, save everyone he knows and love or will he be defeated and let the Templers win...
1. Chapter 1: Leon The Assassin

This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy

 _Italics_ and () Means that the character is thinking.

I don't own Assassins creed and Fairy tail

Chapter 1: Leon the Assassin

Darkness had hit the woods and every animal was sleeping peacefully but you hear noises, far into the distance there was a British empire that was camping in the wood for tonight.

"Wow all of the killing that we did to those Indians and taking all of their resources was a good workout" said the officers sitting by the fire.

"Shut up the captain is coming" one of them said.

Then a tall man with armor, mid 30's and on his red coat there was badges with all kinds of medals he had earn in other mission, and a British flag on his horse calmly walk towards the soldiers.  
"Men we have conquered half the native nation, let's celebrate."

So all of the men started to dance and cheer about their victory, but then they were interrupted by a smoke bomb.

"You guys are really stupid" a figure was standing in front of the fire.

"Who are you" one of the soldiers said with fear.

"Someone who came here to kill you."

"Get him men." The captain said.

So one of the guards ran towards the figure, but was cut in the arm by a hidden blade, then a tomahawk came to his skull and then impact, breaking his skull with blood everywhere. So 2 more people came to help but then as they were running some throwing knifes came a hit directly on the neck leading with death. He was moving so fast that he look like a blur.

Then one of the men saw what he was wearing then recognize the hooded man.

One of them said "it's Leon an assassin from the creed and the helper of Nightmare"

( _Damn my cover has been blown_ ) Leon thought while slicing a head off with one of the solders swords. "Men don't just stand their kill him, and take him to the king, he has a bounty of $200,000" the Captain said, who heard about this when the king told him to watch out for.

"Oh you have notice?" Leon said while slicing a Soldiers head off.

"Heads up" throwing a tomahawk to a head in the distance and hitting a tree, causing the tomahawk to stay there with blood on them.

Some of the soldiers tried to attack from behind, but was dodge easily by the young assassin.

And Leon ran towards the men grabbing the tomahawk stuck to the tree and hitting all the men with his tomahawk and hidden blades with blood everywhere.

By the time Leon was done defeating the soldiers, his attention was now towards the Captain.

"The government will find you and kill you." He spitted out.

"Well then I'll just have to go and finish this fight." Leon said.

So both of them ran toward each other, Leon with a tomahawk at one end, and a sword on the other.

They were both struggling by the strength that the two were putting onto the blades. And then the Captain release the blade and try to counter the sword towards Leon. But then Leon dodge the attack and cut his chest, but missed and left a bleeding scar there. And then the Captain back up a bit to cover the pain but then trip onto one of the body's, and fallen onto the ground and then was in pain because the blade that Leon cut him with was with poison on it.

Then the Captain was saying, "Why aren't you with nightmare?" he said, trying to keep his body from failing himself.

"He has some other business to attend to, so any last words before I kill you." Leon said with his tomahawk aiming for his head.

"Screw you." He said.

Then Leon said "Wrong Answer." Then suddenly he lift his arm, while the Captain was ready for his death by an Assassin. Then Leon slice his head and blood came everywhere and onto his clothes. So he got up and try to wipe off the blood but it was dried and was stuck now.

"Damn it, I had this wash yesterday." Leon said. So the 17 year old sat down and ate the solders food that they were about to eat.

Then out of nowhere there was 5 solder running in the forest with their swords ready, they see a hooded guy, with one sword and two daggers, and a bow, and a tomahawk sitting in there now destroyed camp with their men killed eating the food.

"There he is, kill him!" the leader order, they ran straight to the Leon. So Leon got up and looked at them running for him, one of the men swung his sword at him but Leon dogged and grab the man's arm and kneed him, breaking some ribs, the other two both attacked at the same time they ran with their swords ready but Leon got two throwing knifes and send them flying at the men's neck killed them both, the other man in fear ran away from him but was kicked in the back of his head breaking his skull.

"You are going to pay for this." The Leader said and got his gun out and fired at the Leon who just dogged the bullet, the Leader tried to reload his gun but was taking a long time, then Leon dashed behind the man, and grab him from the head, forcing his head back breaking his neck.

"There now that's done." Leon said dropping the man onto the ground and walking away to his base.

Leon heard some noises within the dark forest and saw two deer's running away from him.

Then a bear was behind him and saw Leon, it thought that he was a deer who was eating there. The bear attack Leon but then Leon dodge the swiftness of the bear and got his two daggers and put it between his middle and ring finger and started to go one on one with the bear. The bear attack but Leon got under it and started to stab it in the chest, but slip on a rock and fallen downhill. Then he realized that the bear had lost him and just walk away with some bruises and cuts.

"Stupid bear" Leon said while getting up and dusting him off. "Now where am I?" Leon said who was looking around but see no one.

"Damn it's a thunder storm is going to hit what I am going to do" Leon said while looking in the sky. Then out of nowhere a mysterious man appeared in front of him and smiled "hi their Leon how's it going"

"Who are you" Leon said with determination in his voice.

"The one who is going to send you somewhere to help" he smiled and shocked he with lightning and it engulf him.

"AAAAAAAAAH" Leon yelled and then he disappeared into thin air

"I hope he understand that this world needs him" the man said while walking away

In fairy tail

Everyone in fairy tail was hanging out and having fun drinking, but then a crash can be heard around the guild and everyone panic.

"The hell was that explosion" nastu said while getting up after the earthquake ended.

"I think that explosion came from the south west gate" Lucy the new member said while getting up and pointing at town.

"Let's go then" Gray said while running to the center of town.

"Let me come to, it maybe phantom again" Erza said while running after Natsu and the gang, when they arrived they saw people around something.

"Excuse me were from fairy tail" Erza said while going through the crowd and was shocked about what she had saw, a man in a crater with cuts, bruises and lighting bolt around his body.

"Hey what happen to him?" Lucy was standing by them with a hand over her mouth with a shocked expression on them.

"Do you think he's from phantom?" Gray looking at Erza finding for an answer.

"I don't know but he needs our help, were fairy tail wizards and we need to help others" Erza said while jumping down into the crater and picking the man up, and walking back to the guild.

A couple of hours later

"Uuuuh my head what happen" Leon said while getting up and looking around to see where he is, then he remember what happen at the forest. "Oh that basted shocked me with some kind of lightning" Leon just sighed and getting up and looking at his body and saw bandages around him, and scars.

"Wow better rest….later where the hell am I?" Leon was looking around and got up and walk out to a big room with other people who were just normal and drinking until a pink hair boy pointed at Leon and said "hey looks like you're up, fight me!" He said and started to run after him but was punch in the face by a red hair girl with armor.

Leon was confused about what just happen. The girl just sighed and looked at Leon "sorry about Natsu isn't that friendly with new people by the way my name is Erza and what is yours?" Erza said and put out her right hand, Leon just shake her's and said "the names Leon and where I am?" Looking around guild.

"You're in Magnolia, the home of fairy tail" Erza said with a smiled across his face. Leon just stand there with a blank expression.

 _(What the hell is Magnolia, I never heard of this place anywhere on earth)_

Erza was confused at the young man didn't known about fairy tail. "Oh you never heard of Magnolia or fairy tail?" Erza said and looking at Leon. Leon just nodded his head in agreement.

"I have never heard of this place before, I was in North America protecting a native nation" Leon said but Erza just stared at him with a blank expression.

"What is this 'North America' you are talking about?" Erza said with a hand on her chin.

"You never heard of North America?" Leon said with a shocked expression. Erza just nodded her head.

Leon just smiled and shake his head and laughed a bit. "Wait don't lie to me, you never heard of North America the third biggest continent in the world" Leon said while looking at her, but Erza just nodded her head and looked at him with a strict look.

"Yes I never heard of this 'North America' place" Erza said while looking in his eyes. Leon was shocked and just started to laughed and then falling to the ground face first and fainting. Erza just panicked and stated to shake him.

I hope you like my first fanfiction and I posted another one by next week or so….


	2. Chapter 2: A Explanation

_Italics_ and () Means that the character is thinking.

I don't own Assassins creed and Fairy tail

Chapter 2: Needs an explanation

After Leon has passed out, Erza was shocked that Leon passed out and she was worried, so she kneel down by him and suddenly slaps Leon in the face and Leon got up suddenly and he looked around.

"W-what happen" Leon said while holding his head and looking around. "You just knocked out suddenly when I said that I didn't know about this 'North America' you were talking about" Erza said while looking at him with a worried expression.

Leon sighed and got up suddenly and walking to the room he was in and got his hoodie and clothes on including his hidden blades, then he walked towards the bar and sitting down (damn so I am really in another world, how's that even possible? Did the apple send me here for a reason?) Leon was deep in thought and was tapping his finger on the table, Erza just got worried about him and sat down by him and patted his back.

"Hey are you ok" Erza said while looking at Leon. "Yes I'm ok just thinking that all" Leon said and looking at Erza.

"OK then if there is anything you need were here to help" Erza said and smiled, Leon just smiled back and then a loud growl can he hear between them and Leon just blushed and hold his hand on his stomach.

"Do you happen to have food here" Leon sheepishly said and smiled. Erza just giggled "yes there is, just ask Mira over their" Erza pointed at a girl with white hair and a red dress with flowers on it cleaning a cup. Leon just looked at her and nodded "Ok then" Leon raised his hands. "Hey Mira right?" Leon said while looking at her.

"Yup that's me, now what can I get for you" Mira said with a happy expression.

"Can I get some meat and fruits" Leon said immediately.

Mira just giggled and nodded her head "Ok then I will be right back" Mira said while walking into the back to get it. Leon was just tapping his fingers and then his eyes went big at what Mira just brought out. A plate of a foot high meat and another plate with different kinds of fruits.

"Well I heard your stomach and I thought that you hadn't ate when you got here" Mira said while giving Leon the plates. Leon just bowed his head a bit "thank you ma'am" Leon said and started to eat like he hadn't had food for days.

Everyone in the guild was looking at Leon like he's a crazy person.

"Man he eats like flame brain over here" Gray said while pointing at Natsu. "What did you say ice princess" Natsu shouted to Gray. "You heard what I said" Gray shouted back. "Damn you" Natsu shouted and tackled Gray to the ground, and started to wrestle on the ground.

Everyone was looking at them and cheering for the one who's going to win. Leon was done eating and looking at them with a confused face.

"Why are they fighting?" Leon said while turning to Mira.

"Well they don't get along with each other and they tend to fight a lot and brake stuff" Mira answered happily at Leon.

"Well I want to fight the both of them" Leon said while looking at them. Both Natsu and Gray heard what Leon said and immediately ran towards him, looking at him.

"Fight me" "No fight me" Natsu and Gray said while pushing each other away from Leon.

"Um why not the both of you" Leon answered quickly with a smile across his face.

Everyone in the guild was surprised that Leon had chosen to fight with both Gray and Natsu. Gray and Natsu was smiling.

"Wait" Erza said suddenly and standing in front of them. "Leon are you sure that you want to fight the both of them?" Erza was looking at Leon with a worried expression.

Leon just chuckled and smiled "Sure why not and besides I taken down many people before" Everyone was surprised at what he had said.

"O-ok then go right ahead" Erza said hesitantly and letting Leon go by and stand in front of Natsu and Gray.

Natsu and Gray was happy that Erza let Leon fight, so they both ran towards outside of the guild.

"Well better go now" Leon laughed and walking outside.

Erza and Mira was the only one in the guild hall and looking at each other.

"You felt him right Mira his magical signature was amazing, I never felt anything like that before" Erza said quietly towards Mira and she nodded her head slowly and they walked outside where Leon and everyone else was going to watch the fight.

Everyone was around Natsu, Gray, and Leon and they were shouting for Natsu and Gray, but barely anyone cheered for Leon and they were mostly cheering for Natsu and Gray.

"Are you ready?" Erza said while walking between them and looking at them both. Natsu and Gray nodded their head and Leon smirks at them.

"GO" Erza shouted.

Well I hope you enjoy and Message me if I needed to work on stuff.


	3. Author Note and Sneak Peak!

**AN: Hello Everyone! Sorry for being gone for so long, I kind of lost interest in this story but I gotten back and can't leave everyone hanging so I have to keep going and don't worry! I will try my best to write this story cause I'm in school and it is a pain in the Butt XD so here is a small sneak peak into the next chapter of The Young Mage Assassin!**

 _ **Italics**_ **and () Means that the character is thinking.**

 **FIRE DRAGON ROAR/REQUIP – Attack**

 **Leon/** _ **Leon**_ **– Demon/Monster Talking and Thinking**

 **I don't own Assassins creed and Fairy tail**

The Young Mage Assassin Chapter 3 Sneak Peak

"GO!" As Erza Shouted, Natsu rushes towards where Leon was at as his hands erupt in flames.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**

Natsu punches Leon in the face as Leon get shot back a few feet and was wide eyed.

 _(What the hell was that attack!? It isn't like anything I ever seen!)_ Leon thought as he smiles softly to himself. _(This may actually be fun)_ He concluded to himself as he runs ahead towards Natsu and swings his right arm to Natsu as it hits his face, sending Natsu flying.

Leon was shocked as he looked at his right arm. "What in the world?"

 **ICE MAKE: LANCE!**

Leon looks up only to see Ice shape spear's heading towards his direction as he tries to focus and dodge all of them.

 _(What the hell? Is this like magic or sorcery? And how did I become much stronger?)_ Leon was in his thoughts as he tries to forget it for now so he can focus on the match.

 **ICE MAKE: HAMMER!**

As Gray rushes towards Leon, he swings his ice hammer downwards as Leon crossed his arms over his head to block the attack. A shockwave was felt from the other Fairy Members as they stare with shock.

"No way, that kid blocked that attack like it was nothing!" One member said.

"Maybe he could join my team when he joins the Guild!' Another said.

Erza was shocked as she tries to focus on the battle in front of her. How did someone actually keeping up with Gray and Natsu in a 2V1 match, I was insane!

…

…

…

 _(Wait…Where is Natsu?)_ Erza thought as she realized what Natsu was planning to do.

With Gray and Leon

"So you can use ice, huh?" Leon says to Gray as he nodded.

"Yes, my magic is Ice Make, I can create anything with ice" He responded to Leon as Leon smiled.

"That is actually very useful" "Yeah but it won't help you now! Natsu Now!" Gray shouted as he moved out of Leon's view only to see Natsu flying towards him with what looks like Fire coming out of his Hands and with a Grin across his face. Leon suddenly realized that it was a sneak attack as he tries to prepare for himself.

 **FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!**

And that is where we going to stop! I hope you guys like the Sneak Peak of this chapter and I hope you enjoy it, make sure to message me if I still need things to work on XD

OH! And I have a poll up if you want to see Leon paired up with, if your girl you want to pick isn't on there then message me to add her or if you would want a harem, I don't know, you choose! So have a great day!


End file.
